


Bookshop

by the_fanfic_chicks



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), danandphilgames - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Cute, First Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Minor Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fanfic_chicks/pseuds/the_fanfic_chicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Dan hated reading, per se, he just hated bookstores. Why? Because of the stupid, cute, dumb, beautiful man who worked at the bookstore Dan went to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookshop

      It’s not like Dan hated reading, per se, he just hated bookstores. Why? Because of the stupid, cute, dumb, beautiful man who worked at the bookstore Dan went to.   
He supposed he could go to a different one, because every time Dan saw cute-bookstore-worker he never really focused on a book to actually buy, but London Review Bookshop was closest to his apartment and always had tea and cakes.   
      Today he walked into the bookshop to buy a new copy of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, because his Shiba Inu puppy, affectionately named ‘Dog’, tore his old copy up. It was a Wednesday in July, so Dan hoped that cute-bookstore-worker would be either on vacation or at home. But, when Dan stepped inside and noticed that not only was cute-bookstore-worker working this fine day, but cute-bookstore-worker was also right in the middle of stocking shelves in the fantasy section.  
Dan had tried to strike up conversation with cute-bookstore-worker so many times, but every time he made eye contact with Dan, the taller man just stared into the worker’s bright blue eyes and stumbled over all his words before regarding it as another failed social interaction and walking away.   
      _Well_ , thought Dan, _looks like I’ll have to wait it out here in the… self-help section. Oh, Christ. Maybe I can try to find some Delia Smith cookbooks? Did I really just say that? Oh, Christ. Again._  
      It should be simple, right? Dan didn’t even have to talk to cute-bookstore-worker. He could just walk over, pick up a copy of his book, check out, and go home. Simple. Except, no, it wasn’t like that at all. Because if Dan got that close to cute-bookstore-worker and didn’t talk to him, he would feel even worse than if he left the bookshop right now.   
      Dan looked back towards the fantasy section, towards cute-bookstore-worker. Dan never saw him up too close, but even from here he could see that he was tall, maybe even as tall as Dan himself. He had dark black hair with a haircut similar to Dan’s own, except parted to the opposite side. His eyes were bluer than any other blue Dan had ever seen. Yeah, it sounded cheesy and sappy, but it was true. Under his uniform, a black apron that read “London Review Bookshop”, cute-bookstore-worker was wearing black skinny jeans and an adorable grey sweater with foxes all over it. He looked like a child trapped in a 22-year-old’s body, and Dan loved it.  
      “Uh, hey. Hello?” Dan was shaken out of his reverie when the cashier came up to him. He was wearing a navy blue apron and was shorter than Dan, with had dark brown eyes, a messy mop of almost black hair and a crooked smile. He had a distinct difference in his accent, maybe more along the lines of Scouse. “Do you need any help today?” he asked.  
      “Oh, erm,” Dan stuttered, “Well, I-I.. I came in here because, ah, my dog he-” The cashier cut Dan off with a smile and said, “Oh, yeah, I think you’re looking for something in the fantasy section. Right this way, please. My friend Phil can help you with that one.”  
_Oh, shit,_ Dan realized, _This guy totally noticed me staring at cute-bookstore-worker. Why, why, why is he taking me to him?!_  
      “Hey Phil!” the cashier said, “This guy’s looking for a book, and he said it’d be over here. I told him you’d be able to help, seeing as it’s my break, there’s free biscuits today, and I didn’t have much brekkie. Ta, Phil!” And with that, the cashier turned on his heel and was gone.   
_Brekkie? Ta? Jesus, that guy talks like it’s 1950’s Liverpool_. Dan was, once again, shaken from his thoughts when cute-bookstore-worker, whose nametag read ‘Phil’, interrupted them by asking, “You needed help, sir?”  
_Okay, Dan,_ he rationalized, _cute-book- uhm, Phil, is just a regular guy whose regular job is to help you find a regular book_. But those blue eyes were so hypnotic, and his small nose was too endearing and when Phil looked at him with such a sense of confusion, Dan wanted to curl up and scream.   
      “There was a specific book you wanted, sir? Is it in the fantasy section?” Dan took a deep breath. Here goes everything.   
      “Yeah! Yes, yeah.” Dan stuttered out, “I mean, really, if it’s not too much trouble.”   
      “Of course not!” Phil replied cheerily, “I’m just doing my job.” Dan couldn’t believe he was doing such a good job appearing calm, considering Phil was such an adorable ray of sunshine.   
      “I need a new copy of the Half Blood Prince. My, uh, old copy was ruined, and it’s- it’s my favorite book and I…” Dan trailed off as he realized he was rambling, but Phil didn’t seem to be affected by it.   
      “Oh, sure! I love Harry Potter! I know exactly where those are.” Phil’s eyes trailed downwards to the shelf below, and as a reached down to grab the book, Dan couldn’t help but noticing that Phil had a pretty nice butt. I mean, Phil did bend down right in front of him; Dan couldn’t feel guilty for looking, right? _Cute, sunshiney, bootylicious_ were now all included in Dan’s mental list of ways to describe cute-bookstore-worker.   
      “If you don’t mind me asking,” Phil started, “What happened to your old copy?” Dan smiled awkwardly and replied, “Well, my dog, he, ah, kind of totally destroyed it. I guess he loved it as much as I did.”  
      And in that moment, Dan could have died because nothing would be better than the great belly laugh that Phil let out. His nose was scrunched up along with his eyes, and his cheeks looked rounder the wider he smiled. Dan didn’t even try to suppress the huge smile that Phil’s laugh brought out of him.   
     “Well, it was one of my favorites, too,” Phil stated, then asked, “What kind of dog is he?” Dan actually giggled (Christ, the things Phil brought out in him) and replied,        “He’s a Shiba Inu puppy.”  
     Phil’s eyes grew wide and said, “Shut up! No way. They’re easily on my top 5 list of dogs.”   
     “You have a top 5 list of dogs?” Dan asked before he could stop himself. He didn’t want to seem rude, after all.  
     “Of course I do! I love animals!” Phil responded with a grin, “Especially Shibas.”  
     Then Dan got an idea. An idea so crazy it just might be sane. An idea that would either get him kicked, laid, or, well, maybe it would just get him a cozy date.   
     “Did you, uh… Did you want to go for some coffee and then to my place? To see my dog, of course.”  
     Phil blushed slightly, and Dan didn’t know whether to take that as a good sign or not. “I get off at two,” Phil replied softly and with a charming smile, looked up to Dan through his eyelashes. “That’s in about twenty minutes. Can I meet up with you then outside the shop?”   
     Dan almost didn’t reply; he was so excited. He had a date with cute-bookstore-worker! He cleared his throat and replied (somewhat) coolly, and said, “Yeah, yep, twenty minutes, outside, you and me, date.”  
     Phil smiled, and to Dan’s surprise, reached up and pulled Dan down for a hug. Phil turned his head and softly whispered in Dan’s ear, “I thought you would never ask!”, which made Dan make a strange half-snort half-laugh noise that Phil hopefully didn’t find too repulsive.   
     Dan went to check out his book, and when he did, he made sure to thank the cashier. The skinny little cashier put up his hands as if to say ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about, man’ but the mischievous glint in his dark eyes said otherwise. Twenty minutes later, Phil came outside and joined hands with Dan, the two of them walking towards the nearest Starbucks while swinging their hands back and forth, back and forth.  
******************************************************************************

     It’s been almost two years since Dan finally worked up the nerve to talk to the cute-bookstore-worker. Or should he say Phil? Perhaps he should say boyfriend?  
Well, if everything goes well on their date tonight, Dan will also be able to call him his fiancee. And, if everything goes well with that, Dan will be able to call cute-bookstore-worker his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> This was our first fic, so if you have any comments/suggestions/requests just let us know! :)


End file.
